1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophoresis display device, a driving method of the electrophoresis display device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as an electrophoresis display device, a device, which is provided with a switching element, a memory circuit, and a switch circuit which switches a connection state between a pixel electrode that is switched by an output signal of the memory circuit and a first or a second control line, in every pixel, is known (for example, refer to JP-A-2010-256919 described below).
In the electrophoresis display device in the above-described related art, the first or the second control lines are commonly provided in all of the pixels. Therefore, at least a part of the first and the second control lines is not blocked by other wirings, and is disposed to face a facing electrode via an electrophoresis element. For this reason, there is a problem in that the number of electrophoresis particles for display decreases as the electrophoresis particles are gradually deposited on the control line part when repeating an image display, and a display unevenness is generated.